dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Saiyan (6th Universe)
|romaji = Saiya-jin |english = |group =Saiyan |races = |deities = |planet = Sadal |galaxy = |universe = 6th Universe |traits = Natural affinity in utilizing their ki Multiple transformations |status = |members = * Cabba * Kefla ** Caulifla ** Kale * Rensō * Sadal * Sadal Cargo Transporter * Sadal Cargo Transporter Assistant }} Saiyans are an extraterrestrial species native from the 6th Universe, hailing from planet Sadal. They are this Universe's counterpart to the Saiyan race of the 7th Universe, and are hired to stop crime, becoming a peaceful warrior race that brings down evil.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, page 4 History Unlike the Saiyan race from the 7th Universe, the 6th Universe's Saiyans follows down a different path. While the 7th Universe's Saiyans would proceed to lose their original planet due to infighting, and later steal what would become planet Vegeta, the 6th Universe's Saiyans still remains on planet Sadal, the Saiyan homeworld.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8 They developed the Sadal Defense Force, the Saiyan elite unit to protect their own homeworld.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 They have become something akin to crime fighters, being hired by other people to bring justice to the Universe. Because of their vigilante nature, they earned renown of . They still also retain the abilities to awaken the Super Saiyan transformation. Notably, Saiyan culture appears to have developed in a way where the , something many 7th Universe Saiyans pride themselves on, is unknown to Cabba, a prominent 6th Universe's Saiyan. While the 6th Universe Saiyans lacks knowledge of a Super Saiyan proper, they do possess a legend of their own. Rather than it being a Super Saiyan who appears every thousand years as the ultimate fighter, the individual is known as the "Legendary Saiyan". This Saiyan is a "Demon Saiyan" who appears every thousand years to rampage. Once they do, however, they do not stop rampaging until their power overwhelms them, and they are destroyed by their own strength. The current "Legendary Saiyan" is Kale.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38 Overview In addition to the cultural differences between the two Saiyan species, the Saiyans have also taken a different route whilst evolving. Because of this, the 6th Universe's Saiyans lost the monkey-tail they used to have — and with it, the ability to take on the power to transform into Great Apes the race is known for.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 The family system of 6th Universe Saiyans also appears to be different, as Cabba mentioned having a family back home that was waiting for his return, and traditional families are something the 7th Universe Saiyans lack. Another key difference is their attitudes towards crippled Saiyans. Vegeta, a 7th Universe Saiyan was more than willing to kill his partner, Nappa, when Gokū broke his back and he couldn't fight. However, in the 6th Universe, crippled Saiyans such as Rensō are allowed retirement.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 The Saiyan race are still ruled by a king, and, similarly to Vegeta, he is stated to be a proud and strong individual. Abilities The abilities of the Saiyan race are highly prized, as they are frequently employed by other individuals to stop crime within the universe. Upon seeing Gokū and Vegeta in action training with Whis, Champa and Vados immediately resolved to get their own Saiyans to combat Whis' proteges. Transformations Like the Saiyans from the 7th Universe, the Saiyans from the 6th Universe possess the potential to transform into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, a Saiyan gains an immense boost in power, as well as spiked golden hair, green eyes, and a flowing golden aura. Cabba, a Saiyan from the 6th Universe, was unfamiliar with the transformation, implying that the legend either does not exist or is not as widely told. Cabba is the first known 6th Universe Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 is a state achievable for these Saiyans as well, with Cabba and Caulifla later attaining the state. Within the sixth Universe exists a Saiyan, Kale, is capable of attaining a unique transformation; a rampaging Super Saiyan transformation. In this state, Kale gains a massive increase to her muscle-mass and an explosive increase in power. It uniquely has green hair, rather than blonde, and the irises of the eyes disappear. Despite the form's incredible strength, it is uncontrollable, though Kale took steps to master it. A mastered variation, her unique Super Saiyan 2, retained many of the rampaging form's traits, but were refined. Due to Caulifla's desires to attain Super Saiyan Blue, the 6th Universe Saiyans most likely have the potential to become a Super Saiyan God, and transcend this form to Blue. Trivia * The name "Saiyan" is an anagram of the Japanese word for , follow by the suffix -'jin' (人), meaning "person". In the Japanese anime, the word is pronounced "Sigh-ya-jin", while in the English dub, it is pronounced "Say-an". * In Dragon Ball XenoVerse (before XenoVerse 2's DLC Pack) the available Saiyans for the Future Warrior customization lack tails, much like the 6th Universe Saiyans. * The Saiyans of the 6th Universe have Saiyans who do not completely have black hair, contradicting Vegeta's statement that pure Saiyans only have black hair. However, due to their nature as members of Cauflia's gang, it could simply be unnaturally colored. * The "Legendary" and "Demon" Saiyan myth of the 6th Universe is a reference to the anime-only additions to the Legendary Super Saiyan myth that Toei created for the 7th Universe Saiyans. References Category:Inhabitants of the 6th Universe